


Hey, It's Dad

by FairyParker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: Peter feels forgotten about on his 17th birthday by the Stark family but little did he know they had the best surprise of his life planned.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Hey, It's Dad

**Author's Note:**

> uh I've been struggling with good ideas so here's what i randomly thought of at 2am and decided to take a week to do because i feel unmotivated.

It’s only a few more days till Peter’s 17th birthday and he hasn’t been having the best time finically. May’s been working late shifts and he spends a lot of time alone in his room or on patrol.

He wasn’t expecting much this year, but Tony had something rolled up his sleeve. The morning he woke up there was a sweet aroma of May’s classic birthday pancakes with sprinkles and candles. He walked into the kitchen getting greeted by a hug as well as being wished happy birthday.

They ate breakfast but soon it was time for May to leave for work. May insisted on taking a day off for Peter but he said he’d be completely fine alone, and he doesn’t mind. His phone buzzed getting a message from Mj, Ned and _team snapchat_ wishing him too. But one person he hadn’t heard from was Mister Stark. _Maybe he forgot I mean he is a busy person._

Later he met up with Ned and Mj for some birthday lunch and there was still no message from Tony.

“Hey you okay dork?” Mj asked nudging him softly

“huh? Yeah why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve checked your phone so many times. Are you expecting a call or-“?

“Mister Stark hasn’t called so maybe he just forgot” Peter answered sounding a little down.

It was around five when he got a call _not from Tony_ but instead Happy. He was instructed to go down from his apartment and to the parking lot where Happy would pick him up. So, he did as told still confused on why.

“get in kid” Happy said rolling down his window

Peter entered the car that he’s been in countless times. “where are we going?” he questioned. But got no response

“Where are we going” he questioned a bit louder.

“the lake house” Happy answered before lifting the divider between them and driving off.

Peter hadn’t been in the lake house much but whenever he did go, he loved it so much. Morgan adored Peter and even called him her older brother a few times which made Peter feel warm and soft inside.

Before he knew it, they were here, and Morgan quickly ran out of the house to wish Peter happy birthday followed by Pepper but there was no sign of Tony anywhere.

As they all entered the house there was a big banner and a pile of presents on a table.

“is this all for me?” he questioned overwhelmed with happiness. _He definitely wasn’t expecting that._

“yeah silly it’s your birthday” Morgan answered with a smirk.

“Oh, wow thank you so much Pepper and Morgan” he gave them a big hug smiling the most he has in a long time.

They sat down on the soft plush carpet to open up the gifts and behold Tony came.

“hey kid happy birthday” he said sitting down with them and handing Peter an envelope “open this last” He had small splatters of paint on his clothing, but Peter didn’t question it

He nodded and continued tearing the wrapping paper to reveal more gifts. He thanked them all far too many times and even multiple times per present. Eventually they got to the envelope which Peter was very unsure about. He thought it’s probably a card but the moment he opened it everyone looked tensed but still full of excitement.

“you guys are making me really nervous” he chuckled pulling a piece of paper out of the envelope. He flipped it around and scanned the paper. Clearly everyone was waiting for a reaction, but they weren’t getting one as Peter was trying to take in what the paper said.

“Peter if you don’t want it it’s fine I can always change it ba-“before he could finish Peter hugged him on the verge of crying.

“adoption papers” he quietly questioned his face pressing against Tony’s shoulder.

“yeah me Pepper, May and Morgan slightly went behind your back and now May and us share custody of you” he smiled wiping away a tear from Peter’s eye.

“It doesn’t change much though. You were always like a son to us” Pepper stated

“thank you this is the best birthday ever”

“I’m glad kiddo” Tony said feeling a small tear escape from his eyes too

“wait does this mean I’m Peter Parker-Stark?” He asked rubbing the tears away from his eyes.

“It sure does” Tony replied grinning

“the surprise doesn’t end there” Pepper said standing up “we’ve been working all day on something for you”

“oh yes” Tony said rubbing his hands and walking over to the hallway. They all followed him to the door next to Morgan’s. “now I’ve heard you’ve been spending time alone with May working so much and we wanted you to have a place you could come to whenever you felt lonely.” he opened the door revealing a fully furnished bedroom with all of Peter’s favorite things. It resembled the one back at Queens, but it was far larger and tidy.

“the last few pieces for the room came today and were busy setting it because we wanted to decorate the bedroom ourselves rather than having someone else do it because it makes it more _special.”_

“guys I’m speechless thank you Mister Stark and just everyone” he had a beaming across his face and a few tears falling down his face. Tony leaned in a for a hug.

“hey, it’s _Dad”_ Tony whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
